Hermann Von Dark (Earth-818214)
'''Hermann Reginald Von Dark '''is the son of the late Jeremiah Von Dark. He is the second most intelligent human on Earth. He is based in New York City and is an enemy of Spider-Man. Early Life Hermann Reginald Von Dark was born to Jeremiah and Esther Von Dark on August 10th, 1965. When Hermann was 9 years old, he entered his school science fair. Jeremiah expected him to have the best project and said he will be disappointed if he the judges were impressed with someone else's. Hermann took the fair and his father's words very seriously. He worked non-stop for one month. When the fair arrived in late November, Hermann presented his project to the judges, they were instantly impressed which eventually led to Hermann having the best project in their opinion. Hermann won the contest that was also held part of the fair, getting him 5,000 dollars. When he got home, Jeremiah told him he was proud of him and that he should continue the good work. 9 years later, having turned 18, Hermann moved out of Germany and flew to New York City in America. He went to Manhattan College, studying Psychology, Biology, Chemistry and Environmental Science. He got a masters degree in all of those subjects and was considered one of the "smartest people ever" throughout his college. Working for Baxter Evans 4 weeks after finishing college, Hermann was having trouble looking for a job. He could barley pay his apartment rent and college funds and realized he has almost no money. Then a few days later, while walking to his apartment, a man walked in the middle of the road to cross the street until a truck came zooming on his right. Hermann noticed, ran into the street and pulled the man towards the sidewalk just before he could get hit. The man thanks him and reveals himself to be Baxter Evans, founder and CEO of Evans Enterprises. Hermann, shocked, decides to spend more time with him. The two eventually go to a coffee shop and talk for hours. It gets dark and they leave, after exchanging numbers. The next day, Hermann gets called by Evans, asking him to visit the Evans Enterprise building. Hermann goes and gets a tour of the building by Evans. Evans learns of Hermann's masters degree's, taking an interest in him. Eventually, Hermann finds a job as a front desk supervisor for National Airport. A few months later, for his 23rd birthday, Hermann flew back to Germany to spend the weekend at with his parents. When he came back on Monday, Evans called him, telling Hermann to meet him at the Enterprise building the next day. Hermann did so to find Evans waiting for him at the front door. Evans greets and him says, for a birthday present, he gets to be the new director of the science division in Evans's company. Thrilled, Hermann quits his job immediately and begins working the next day. Over the next 10 years, Hermann will serve as director under Evans. He makes enough money to move out of his apartment and into a big, luxurious house. He's able to afford much nicer things as well. Evans Enterprise Attack 13 years after becoming director of the Evans Enterprises science division, Hermann was having an amazing life. On May 15th, 2001, Evans was holding a fundraiser at the Enterprise building. The richest people in Manhattan at the time, including Hermann, were all invited. Unfortunately, this was on the same day as a planned attack against Evans and his company. The attack was led Alvin Sicerano, an anarchist who recently escaped prison. At 9:38 am, Sicerano and his men ran inside and started to shoot up the place. Evans and Hermann tried to get everyone but many were still killed and injured. In the middle of the raid, Evans was shot in the heart. Hermann saw this and ran over. Evans, knowing he was going to die, told Hermann the company was his and that he should never let anyone talk down to him. Evans died in Hermann's arms while Sicerano and his men were still shooting. A few minutes later, police arrived and ended the attack. Losing His Sanity One month later, after Evans's funeral, Hermann went to visit Sicerano in jail. Sicerano said he regrets nothing and that he's sad that Hermann didn't die. Furious, Hermann threatens to kill him, to which Sicerano answers, "go ahead". Later that night, Hermann in all black with a mask on, breaks into Sicerano's cell. Hermann reveals himself to Sicerano right before slicing his neck with a blade. Sicerano falls to the ground as the alarm blares, due to another prisoner trying to escape. Hermann leaves, and gets back to his home. The next day on the news, it shows Sicerano's dead body and that police have no leads so far and believe it was a suicide. Hermann then realizes what he did and starts panicking, thinking he'll get caught. He goes into his bedroom and starts to talk to himself. He then starts laughing manically, to the point where he starts crying. He falls to the floor, still laughing, eventually falling asleep. He wakes up the next morning, covered in sweat. He gets up and runs to his living room. He turns on the television to see the news. It states that the camera reveals a man in all black killing Sicerano. Hermann begins to freak out more. He starts running around, yelling until he slips and hits his head on a glass vase. He falls to ground with glass shards all around him. As blood drips from his forehead, Hermann realizes he owns Evans Enterprises now. He gets dressed and cleaned up, and heads to the Enterprise building. Hermann orders a board meeting for the board of directors. He demands to know everything that's going on in the company. He then says that he's changing the name to Von Dark Enterprises. The board members look at each other as Hermann yells at everyone to get out. After everyone leaves, Hermann walks over to the large window across the room and stares out at Manhattan. For the next 2 months, Hermann becomes ruthless for power and begins working on a new project that can give people superpowers, still losing his sanity. Von Dark Strike On September 10th, 2001, Hermann is completely insane and doesn't care about anything except his superpower project. In the morning, Barry Brownly, one of the board directors, stands up to Hermann, telling him his project will fail and that he's not fit to run the company. Hermann, instead of yelling and firing him, laughs and says okay. Hermann walks away smiling to himself. Later that night, while walking home, Barry gets jumped by Hermann in pulled into and ally way. Barry gets killed and thrown into a dumpster. Hermann laughs to himself and walks home. The next day, Hermann gets up early and walks to work like nothing happened last night. He gets to the building to find a strike is going on. Hermann sighs and chuckles. He then takes the elevator to his office. He grabs a machine gun and turns on the automatic turrets on the roof. Hermann gets downstairs and starts firing. At the same time, the attacks against the World Trade Center begin. Some workers try to fight back but get killed. The cops are called but they're too busy with the Trade Center attacks to get there. 10 minutes later, everyone is killed and Hermann drops the gun. He goes back to his office and wipes blood off of his face. Some cops finally arrive and are put in shock with the amount of bodies. They believe this and the attacks are connected somehow. Hermann sees on the cameras that cops are here and starts laughing again. He turns on the turrets again and shoots them , pretending he's playing a video game. The cops get killed and Hermann sits back and looks out the window, not knowing about the World Trade Center attacks. A few hours later, at 5:01 pm, Hermann finally decides to leave the building. He leaves all the bodies inside and walks home. The next morning, Hermann wakes up but decides to stay home, due to no worker being alive. He turns on the news and finally finds out about the World Trade Center attacks, along with the Pentagon attack and Pennsylvania crash. Hermann gets angry that the attacks are more "popular" and "famous" then the shooting at the enterprise building. Hermann then decides he'll do an attack of his own. Attack on The Empire State Building and Arrest Almost one year later, on May 23rd, 2002, Herman's plan on attacking on The Empire State Building is completed. He has recruited many other anarchists to help him and he's gotten all the weapons he needs. The attack begins at 8:00 AM on May 24th. Herman and his men simply walk into the building and begin their attack. Afraid another terrorist attack is happening, people try fighting back but fail. Eventually many cops get there, killing most of Von Dark's men. When Herman is the only one left, he steals a car behind the building and drives to the Von Dark Building. Herman runs inside but is stuck in the lobby as the cops bust in at the same time. The cops notice all the dead workers and police officers that Herman killed yesterday, just lying around the ground. Herman, tries killing them with a hidden machine gun in the front desk but gets shot twice in the chest, defeating him. He is taken to court where he pleads innocent but he is found guilty for the murder of all the Von Dark employees, the police officers and 15 people he killed at the Empire State Building. He is sent to prison for life. Escape Herman will be in prison for the next 5 years of his life. Then, on June 4th, 2007, a massive riot happens inside the prison, eventually leading to a massive escape. Herman escapes the prison, hiding out in Hell's Kitchen. Only 104 prisoners didn't escape, out of 548. Herman will live like this until Mid-2008 when he decides to reclaim his reputation. Visiting His Past Herman heads back to the Von Dark Enterprise Building, only to find out it's been renamed the Baxter Building, after Baxter Evans. He then finds out that Dr. Reed Richards has purchased the building and his currently using it for his scientific research. Herman then decides to go back to his house, which has not been touched at all. Herman then moves back into his old house. He begins planning Richards's assassination when he watches on the news a new group of superheroes called "The Avengers", has stopped a missile from a group of Neo-Nazis called HYDRA from destroying Manhattan. Herman then starts searching other super-villains and realizes he is no longer one of the worlds only super-villains, and that he is only one of hundreds all over the world. Angry and jealous, Herman then plans an attack and assassination of all the Avengers. His First Foe A few months later, now early 2009, Herman has finally created a plan that he believes will kill all of the Avengers. The next day, Herman shoots-up Times Square early morning. Instead of the Avengers coming, a high-school kid calling himself Spider-Man shows up and foils Herman's plans. Confused and angry, Herman retreats back to his house. He tears his house apart, very angry that Spider-Man ruined everything. That night, Herman says that Spider-Man is now his archenemy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-818214 Category:American Category:German Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Grey Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Original Characters Category:Super Smart Category:Unfinished Category:Insane Characters